


Homecoming Roses

by Queen_Preferences



Category: Lizzie McGuire (TV)
Genre: Ethan is Bold, F/M, Gay, Gordon is cute, Homecoming, Homecoming Roses, M/M, Roses, Slash, homecoming proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Ethan likes Gordo.





	

Title: Homecoming Roses

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Lizzie McGuire

Series: none

Pairings: Ethan/Gordo

Characters: Ethan Craft, David 'Gordo' Gordon, Miranda Sanchez, Lizzie McGuire, Kate Sanders.

Summary: Ethan likes Gordo.

Disclaimer: Lizzie McGuire is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Gordo rolled his eyes as he watched Lizzie and Miranda go through another lovestruck faze about Ethan Craft.

David ' _Gordo_ ' Gordon simply rolled his eyes yet again. He knew never truly understood the appeal to the blond hair boy. He was just like anyone else. Okay maybe not like everyone else but he wasn't all the girls made him out to be.

"Ethan's the last boy seen with an rose. Who do you think he's gonna ask?" Miranda whispered.

"I don't know who but whoever he asks is lucky." Lizzie gushed as she got that starstruck look in her eyes.

For weeks prior Lizzie been brainstorming of all the girls Ethan could ask to homecoming and the numbers has been dropping dramatically.

"Oh my god!" Lizzie and Miranda shrieked yet again together. Glancing towards his best friends, Gordo followed they're line of sight to see Ethan Craft walking towards them.

"He's holding his rose." Lizzie shrieked.

Gordo eye's focused in on the rose in Ethan Craft's hand.

A stupid fake rose was making everyone overreact.

At the beginning of this month, all the boys were given these plastic roses for homecoming. The rule was if you got an rose by a boy you must attend homecoming with that boy. Ethan was the last boy in school to actually still have his rose with him beside Gordo.

Gordo dumped his in his locker the minute he got it. He didn't need some stupid rose to ask a girl to homecoming because they was no girl he wanted to ask.

* * *

Gordo watched as the girls in the cafeteria straighten up, fixing they're makeup, and many others things.

All hoping they were the special girl to get Ethan's rose but he just kept walking. It wasn't until Ethan walked past Kate Sanders did Lizzie and Miranda start freaking out.

"How's my hair?"

"Makeup?"

"Eyebrows?"

"Clothes?"

"I'm going to go throw our stuff away." Gordo announced as he stood up and collected the lunch trays. Walking towards the trash can Gordo dumped everything before turning around only to come face to face with Ethan.

"Ethan?"

"Hey David."

"Gordo not David, Gordo." Gordo corrected as he watched Ethan.

The other boy didn't seem to mind being corrected because he smiled brightly at Gordo.

"Are you going to homecoming?" Ethan asked.

Suddenly Gordo just realized how quiet the cafeteria got as everyone listened to his and Ethan's conversation.

"Nope. I don't understand what's the importance of going anyway. I rather just eat popcorn and watch bad horror movies at home." Gordo said.

Ethan laughed, "That's sick man. Well since your not going to homecoming, I wondering if I can hang out with you."

"Huh?"

"Gordo, can I spend the day at your house with your eating popcorn and watching bad horror movies?" Ethan asked holding the rose up towards Gordo.

Gordo looked dumbfounded as he glanced towards Lizzie and Miranda who were nodding their heads excitingly.

"Sure."

"Cool." Ethan said as he slipped the rose into Gordo's hand before turning on his heel and walking away. "It's an date this Friday Gordo!" Ethan called out. Suddenly Gordo's cheeks heated up as he just realized what he just agreed too.


End file.
